


.

by mssrs



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrs/pseuds/mssrs
Summary: y/n gets initiated into the bau, and works with spencer reid, emily prentiss, jj, hotch, rossi, and morgan. strauss approves them for the behavioral analysis unit and things get .... messy.





	.

i would just like to preface this with the fact that y/n used they/them pronouns but is afab (assigned female at birth) hotch looked up to see Section Chief Erin Strauss appear at the doorway, behind her was the B. A. U.’s newest profiler, Agent y/l/n. they presented themselves to SSA Aaron Hotchner, who seemed like a very severe man. 

SSA Hotchner led y/n to their desk, and y/n was immediately greeted by the finest woman they had ever met, Agent Emily Prentiss. 

“Hi, welcome to the b. a. u., i’m very glad to meet you. my name is Emily Prentiss.” “My name is Agent Y/N Y/L/N, it was very nice to meet you Agent.” Y/n was taken aback by Agent Prentiss’ gorgeousness, and got right to work. Almost an hour into getting to know the team, Agent Jennifer Jareau called the team to meet at the round table.

“The case came across my desk this morning, there have been 4 murders in Austin, Texas, and the hearts appear to be taken out of the chests of the victim by someone with a history in the medical field, or at the very least, a steady hand. The incisions were made very calmly and with a very sharp tool, as the edges aren’t jagged. 


End file.
